


A Company-Wide Memo

by liquidCitrus



Series: Skaianet's Lore [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Act Seven, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Update Fic, sburb patch notes universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/liquidCitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>TO: All</i>
  <br/>
  <i>FROM: Mobius Trip</i>
  <br/>
  <i>SUBJECT: Eschatological Implications of Green Sun Destruction</i>
</p><p>From the internal communications of Skaianet Laboratories' multiversal headquarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Company-Wide Memo

TO: All  
FROM: Mobius Trip  
SUBJECT: Eschatological Implications of Green Sun Destruction

We’ve found the end of Paradox Space.

As many of you may know, we have been off looking through Paradox Space for the past hundred years of the Skaianet Laboratories multiversal headquarters timeline. We said we were doing field-work on the structure of the foundations of Sburb and Paradox Space. This was not false.

Hadron has, for years and years, been fascinated with the idea of finding the beginning and the end of Paradox Space, such as it has a beginning or end (circumstantially). It has been known to us for some time that the sessions designated 413, 612, and 1025 are instrumental in anchoring the creation of the Green Sun. But - and I guess this shouldn’t be surprising - these very same sessions also anchor the destruction of the Green Sun. So we went to look at the destruction of the Green Sun.

The problem with navigating towards the end of the universe is similar to the problem of navigating into a Scratch: when the thing you’re aiming towards doesn’t exist, how do you know how to aim? The Zeno approximation algorithm we usually use in such cases blew up. So we had to go looking by ourselves.

 _That_ is what took us one hundred years.

What we found was a double-handful of children and their Ultimate Reward. What we found was a dreambubble army, one that the Horrorterrors had tacitly agreed not to report to us, because they trusted the dreamers more than they trusted us to preserve their lives. What we found was Lord English.

Lord English is inside our multiverse, and outside the Code. So how do you defeat him? _You destroy the multiverse._

Hadron turned to me with a strange expression, then, watching the 1025 Genesis Frog in the paradoxical moment of its creation. “So this is how it ends.”

“Yeah,” I said, quietly. “But this is also how it begins.”


End file.
